Archival video systems are used in many different applications to provide a historical video record. Some applications include security systems, surveillance and machine control. Early implementations of archival video systems stored video using video cassette recorders (VCRs). While such systems are still used, many applications have migrated to storing digitized video on hard disk drives or Solid State Drives (SSDs) of the types used in computer applications. The drives may be local (i.e., on the same premises as the camera) or remote. The data for remote storage can be transmitted over telephone lines, over the Internet, through other networking means, or in similar fashion. Many existing systems employ Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) or the like, which may employ hard drives and/or SSDs to store video images. Such DVRs have been incorporated into cameras in attempts to provide more integrated security camera solutions. Internet protocol security cameras may provide an Internet protocol interface through a network connection. However, such cameras typically must each be connected to a network switch, which in turn is connected to a network. Thus, typical installations of IP security cameras require not only a separate network switch, but each camera also requires its own “home run” of network cabling.